Pequeños momentos
by kairi-Sparda
Summary: Sasuke acaba de ingresar a la academia, y ahi conoce a su nueva amiga, Hinata. seria de one shots sobre esta pareja :3 SasuHina
1. Primer día

Pequeños momentos

**Hola :3**

**Si otra vez yo, la que se tarda en continuar sus historias, y la que escribe más por su inspiración xD**

**Neh, pues este se me ocurrió viendo una novela u.u xD, seeee lo se xD, pero siempre hay inspiración en todos lados X3, así que espero les guste :3**

**PD: Estos serán una serie de one shots o drabbles (o como sea que se escriba xD)**

**Es que desconozco la diferencia de estos dos o.o, pero el chiste es que serán pequeñas historias auto conclusivas :3**

**Abarcaran desde el primer día de la academia de Sasuke, hasta la muerte de su clan, así que desconozco cuanto durara XD**

**Por cierto, Sasuke será diferente al que conocemos comúnmente, recuerden que antes de que asesinaran a su clan, el era muy lindo y tierno, aparte un poco tímido (al menos eso me pareció cuando vi el anime xD)**

**Como sea Comenzamos :3 **

Un pequeño niño caminaba por las calles de Konoha, estaba muy ilusionado, sería su primer año en la academia, no podía estar más feliz, al fin lograría que su padre lo reconociera, como a su hermano Itachi, se esforzaría y sería el mejor de todos, para poder escuchar de su padre esas palabras que siempre quiso oír.

-Al fin llegue- dijo ilusionado, había estado antes, cuando fue la ceremonia de bienvenida, pero no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, tomo aire y se encamino a la entrada.

Busco su salón, durante el camino vio a varios Jounins, Chunnins, y estudiantes, no pudo contener una sonrisa, le empezaba a gustar el lugar, después de caminar un rato, llegó a su salón, abrió la puerta corrediza y hecho una mirada rápida al interior, al parecer no había nadie todavía.

-Creo que llegue muy temprano- se dijo para si mismo el pequeño, suspiro, camino al interior y decidió tomar una de las mesas que estaba en el tercer nivel, en el centro, se sentó y bajo sus cosas, se echo en el escritorio, recargando su cabeza en sus brazos, suspiro sonoramente.

Entonces se abrió la puerta de nuevo, y detrás de ella apareció una niña, de cabello negro azulado y corto, de ojos violáceos, casi blancos, y grandes.

El pequeño la miro atenta, se sonrojo un poco al verla, no había visto a muchas niñas, pero de todas, ella se le hacía la más bonita, se le ocurrió hacer un amigo, para no aburrirse, además, era temprano y quería pasar el tiempo, así que decidió saludar a la recién llegada.

-Hola- le dijo el pequeño a la niña, ella lo miró y se sonrojo levemente.

-H-hola- contesto levemente y le sonrió.

El pequeño no pudo evitar ruborizarse cuando le sonrió.

-Amm… bueno.. yo…- tartamudeaba, estaba nervioso, no sabía como hablar con niños de su edad, casi todo el tiempo se la pasaba con su hermano mayor.

-Me… me llamo Sasuke- le dijo al fin, para poder comenzar alguna conversación.

La niña lo miro, y sonrió de nuevo.

-Mi… mi n-nombre es Hinata- le dijo haciendo una leve reverencia.

A Sasuke le extraño eso, al parecer era muy educada, además su nombre le pareció bonito.

-Que lindo nombre tienes- le dijo con una sonrisa y un leve rubor.

Hinata lo miro un poco sorprendida, y se ruborizo mucho más.

-g-gracias- le dijo totalmente apenada, nadie le había dicho eso antes.

-Bueno… yo… me preguntaba si…- decía Sasuke nerviosamente, eso de que su nombre era lindo le había salido así nada más, todavía se sentía un poco raro hablar con ella.

Hinata lo miraba con duda, quería saber que quería decir Sasuke.

-¿tesentaríasconmigo?- dijo finalmente, con un rubor en sus mejillas, lo había dicho tan rápido que apenas se le entendió.

Hinata lo miró un poco extrañada, y luego soltó una risilla, lo cual hizo ruborizar más a Sasuke.

-Hai- dijo sonriéndole dulcemente, Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír, el rubor en sus mejillas no desaparecía.

-_que lindo se ve sonrojado_- pensó Hinata, y se sonrojo un poco más.

Sasuke la tomo de la muñeca y la llevo a donde estaba él, se sentó donde había estado antes y Hinata se sentó a su lado.

El silencio se hizo presente, era un poco incomodo para alguien como Sasuke, pero no se le ocurría que decir.

-Bueno… este… ¿Es tu primer día en la academia?- preguntó Sasuke mirando para un lado, para no mostrar su leve rubor. –_Baka, pero claro que si, si también es tu primer día_- se reprimió mentalmente por su pregunta tan obvia.

Hinata lo miró y sonrió.

-Hai, mi padre dice que así podré mejorar mis técnicas- dijo más en confianza, por lo que ya no tartamudeaba, se sentía a gusto con Sasuke.

Sasuke la escucho, volteó a verla con una cara de duda.

-¿Mejorar tus técnicas?- le pregunto un poco extrañado.

-Si- dijo Hinata sonriendo, para luego poner un gesto un poco triste. –Es que, necesito mejorar, para que mi padre reconozca mi esfuerzo- dijo un poco animada, aunque aun no dejaba ese eje de tristeza.

-_Así que es por eso_- pensó Sasuke, luego sonrió, -_Entonces no somos tan diferentes_- pensaba mientras le sonreía dulcemente a Hinata.

-Sabes, yo también estoy aquí por eso- le dijo ya sin tartamudear, se sentía ya más familiarizado con la compañía de Hinata. –Seré el mejor de todos para que mi padre también me reconozca- decía Sasuke mientras miraba a Hinata, la cual vio mucha determinación en los ojos de el.

-Entonces… también daré mi mejor esfuerzo- dijo Hinata juntando sus manos, teniendo la misma mirada que Sasuke y luego le sonrió, sonrisa que también correspondió Sasuke, los dos tenían un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Entonces seamos amigos- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, haciendo que se ruborizaran mucho más.

Hinata asintió levemente, y Sasuke sonrió.

Al fin tenía un amigo o mejor dicho, una linda amiga.

**OMG!**

**Pero que meloso me salio jajaja xD**

**Seeeeeh, me encanta Sasuke de pequeño kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa X3**

**Era tan lindo, y se sonrojaba casi doto el tiempo, nyaaaaaaa que cute x3**

**Lastima que después ya no fue asi TT**

**Bueno por eso lo puse así de lindo, por que así era antes, ya después se puso más frio, pero no hablemos de cosas tristes xD**

**Neh como sea, espero les haya gustado, claro que habra mas capitulos cortos, autoconclusivos, asi que espero su apoyo**

**PD: prometo ya poner el siguiente capitulo de mi otro fic xD**

**Chocolates y galletas para todos los qeu me dejen review jojo xD **

**See ya**


	2. Almuerzo

**Yosh!**

**Segundo Capi xD**

**Neh, gracias por todos sus reviews :3**

**Se los agradezco mucho OwO**

**Bueno sin mas preámbulos comencemos juar :3**

Sasuke estaba sentado en su escritorio, tenia su cabeza recargada en su mano, era la hora del descanso, y todos los estudiantes decidieron tomar sus almuerzos, suspiro, miro por la ventana y solo alcanzo a ver las nubes del cielo, las miraba muy interesado, y veía formas en ellas.

-Esa parece un conejo- dijo para si mientras sonreía.

En eso su estomago comenzó a protestar la falta de alimentos, toco su estomago y se sonrojo, había sonado tan fuerte que media Konoha lo abría escuchado.

-jijiji- se oyó una pequeña risilla desde la puerta, Sasuke, completamente avergonzado, se sonrojo mucho más, giro su cabeza lentamente hasta la fuente del sonido y vio a Hinata, su nueva amiga.

-Sasuke, parece que ya tienes hambre jeje- le decía mientras le sonreía dulcemente.

Sasuke no pudo hacer nada mas que ocultar su rostro con el cuello alto de su camisa, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas, no solo por el sonido de su estomago, sino por que Hinata lo había escuchado.

-H-hai, ya tengo un poco de hambre- decía mientras su estomago volvía a rugir fuertemente.

Sasuke se sonrojo aun más, parecía tomate, había utilizado la palabra "poco", pero su estomago decía todo lo contrario.

Hinata lo miro y sonrió de nuevo.

-Entonces vallamos a desayunar- le decía mientras se acercaba a él, busco en su maleta su desayuno, Sasuke asintió y también busco en su maleta, pero no traía su desayuno.

-Rayos- dijo por lo bajo, -Se me olvido mi desayuno en la mesa- decía mientras sus ojos se ponían vidriosos, en su vida su estomago había sonado de tal manera, y justo ahora tubo que olvidar su desayuno. Vació su mochila sobre el escritorio, regando todo su contenido sobre el mismo, comenzó a revolver las cosas, buscando de nuevo, y rogando a los dioses que apareciera su desayuno.

Hinata miro todo el drama de Sasuke y rió por lo bajo.

-Neh, Sasuke- le decía mientras el volteaba a verla con ojos de borrego a medio morir, o de cachorrito abandonado.

Hinata no pudo evitar pensar lo lindo que se veía, y por lo tanto se sonrojo.

-Ano.. etto.. ¿por que no comemos juntos?- dijo mientras se sonrojaba más.

En ese momento a Sasuke se le iluminaron los ojos, y se lo agradeció dándole un abrazo, Hinata se sonrojo mucho más, Sasuke al ver lo que había hecho, se sonrojo y dijo un leve "Arigatou" mientras desviaba la mirada.

Hinata le sonrió, tomo su mano y lo llevo a la salida del salón para poder comer fuera.

-No es nada Sasuke- le decía mientras sonreía y caminaban juntos hacia el patio de la academia.

**o.o**

**que corto me salio xD**

**pero bueno**

**les dije que iban a ser cortos o no?**

**xD**

**como sea**

**con tanta azúcar me dará diabetes xD**

**neh**

**espero les haya gustado este capi :3**

**se me ocurrió hace unos días mientras comía en el receso xD**

**Dejen review :3**

**Me anima a seguir escribiendo xD**

**See ya!**


	3. Secreto

**Neh!**

**Toy de vuelta xD**

**Omg!**

**La inspiración se había perdido, sobre todo en este fic, por que se supone que tiene que ser alegre y ameno, pero pues últimamente no he sentido de esa manera xD**

**Pero bueno, he regresado y aquí el nuevo capi xD**

**Espero les guste :3**

Secreto

Itachi tenía unas ojeras enormes, pero no eran tan notorias debido a esas extrañas marcas que tenía en los ojos, serán por que se quedaba hasta tarde viendo en la televisión… no, no lo creía, las había tenido desde siempre, a lo mejor son nacimiento.

En fin, nuestro querido Itachi se había levantado con un humor de los mil demonios, Sasuke se había pasado casi toda la noche contándole sobre la academia, y sobre esa niña de su clase.

-_¿Cuál era su nombre?- _se cuestiono mentalmente Itachi haciendo pose de meditar.

-¿_Mijata_?, _¿Tinaja?, ¿Hinata?- _si ese era su nombre, Hinata, la pequeña niña Hyugga.

Mikoto al oír que Sasuke se llevaba más que bien con la pequeña se puso muy contenta, pero Itachi desconocía el motivo.

Suspiro cansado, Sasuke dijo que traería a la niña a comer y jugar hoy, así que tenía que ordenar la habitación, cocina y demás lugares, justamente ese día, su madre y padre salieron, por que lo que se tendría que cuidar de Sasuke. Que Fastidio.

Después de limpiar la sala y cocina, entro a la habitación, encendió el televisor y lo escuchaba mientras limpiaba.

Comenzó a pensar el como sería esa niña, si era tan bonita como decía Sasuke, o si solo andaba alucinando, por que la verdad su pequeño ototo parecía un enamorado idiota cuando hablaba de Hinata.

Itachi no se había enamorado, no aun, por lo que no podía dar respuesta a sus dudas.

Suspiro de nuevo mientras levantaba la vista al cielo, aunque miraba el techo.

-Mi ototo esta creciendo- dijo amargamente en un susurro, pronto Sasuke solo pensaría en Hinata y ya no lo admiraría, suspiro tristemente, así era la vida.

En eso estaba cuando oyó la voz de Sasuke en la entrada anunciando su llegada.

-Okaa-san, nii-san, ya vine, y traje visitas- anunciaba Sasuke con voz alta, casi gritando.

Hinata estaba detrás de él con un sonrojo notorio en sus mejillas, debido a la forma en la que Sasuke entraba a su casa.

Se oyeron pasos descender por las escaleras de madera, y de mientras descendía se podía distinguir a Itachi.

Sasuke corrió y lo abrazo, Itachi acarició su cabeza, Sasuke le sonrió y se separo de él, miro hacia atrás y se hizo a un lado para mostrar a la pequeña niña que estaba con él.

-nii-san, ella es Hyugga Hinata, es mi amiga- dijo sonriendo mientras miraba a Hinata, para animarla a hablar.

Hinata miró a Itahci y un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas, a pesar de su corta edad, ese joven se le hacía muy apuesto.

-H-hola- saludo tímidamente, mientras desviaba su mirada.

Itachi levanto una ceja de extrañeza, esa niña era tan tímida, y condenadamente tierna, daban ganas de abrazarla y estrujarla como a su osito.

A Itachi le dio un tic en el ojo, si, Itachi tenía un muy oscuro secreto, uno tan malo como la bomba atómica, o como las revistas XXX que le prestaban sus amigos.

Él tenía un osito de peluche, el cual fue un regalo de su abuela antes de morir, cuando el solo tenía 4 años, el tiempo había hecho de las suyas en él, pero aún lo conservaba, cada que se deshilaba, Itachi lo cocía como podía, sentía pena por si mismo, a pesar de ser el mejor shinobi de su edad, no podía cocer bien un mugre oso con aguja e hilo, por lo que el osito quedaba peor que antes.

Suspiro, si seguía mirando a Hinata no evitaría reaccionar de esa manera, le regalo una sonrisa, a modo de cortesía.

-Me da gusto conocerte- dijo lo mejor que pudo, pero aun se sentía mal por lo de mañana y por lo que había pensado antes.

-Sasuke- llamó a su hermano menor, vayan a jugar, okaa-san no está, así que tendré que hacer la comida, cuando esté le llamo- y diciendo esto se fue a la cocina.

Sasuke puso cara de asco, Itachi no sabía cocinar, limpiar, planchar o cualquier otra cosa que tuviera que ver con la casa, bastaba ver como había "limpiado" la casa, que mas bien parece que había pasado un trapo y ya, aunque lo mas seguro fue eso lo que hizo.

Sasuke tomó a Hinata de la muñeca y le sonrió.

-¡Vamos a mi habitación a jugar!- le dijo alegremente mientras subían las escaleras, Hinata se dejo llevar por él, llegaron a la puerta y Sasuke abrió rápidamente.

En la habitación había dos camas, una grande con sabanas negras, y de colores obscuros, al igual que una pequeña mesa de noche donde había un despertador, bajo la ventana, la cual estaba en medio de la habitación, había un escritorio.

Del otro lado había una más pequeña, con sabanas de colores blancos y juguetes encima.

Sasuke corrió a esta última y llamo a Hinata para que le siguiese, ella se acerco lentamente y se sentó delicadamente en ella.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- preguntó Sasuke mientras saltaba en su cama, su madre le regañaba siempre por ello, así que tenía que aprovechar el hecho de que no estuviera ahora.

-No lo se- dijo Hinata, poniendo expresión de pensar en algo.

Sasuke dejó se saltar un momento y se cruzo de piernas y brazos sobre la cama.

Después de pensar un momento, Sasuke saltó de emoción.

-¡Juguemos con mi pelota afuera, será divertido!- sonreía alegre, mientras le hablaba a Hinata.

Hinata asintió y sonrió.

-Bien- dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie –pero… mmm… ¿Dónde estará?- pensó Sasuke en voz alta mirando a todos los lados de la habitación.

-¿me ayudar a buscarla?- preguntó Sasuke a Hinata, ella asintió, ambos comenzaron a buscar por toda la habitación hasta que Hinata busco en una caja que estaba hasta el fondo del closet, la abrió y lo que vio le sorprendió.

-Sasuke-kun, mira- le llamo mientras le mostraba lo que tenía entre sus manos.

Sasuke miró el objeto con los ojos enormes, no podía creerlo.

Itachi estaba tratando de no quemar el agua, de nuevo, la verdad él no servía para estas cosas tan banales, ¿por algo existen las mamas no?

Pensaba cuando Sasuke entro a la cocina, le jalo su playera para llamar su atención.

-nii-san- llamó Sasuke -¿Dónde están las agujas y el hilo?- pregunto.

-Están en el cuarto de mamá, en su tocador, en el tercer cajón a de la izquierda?- respondió Itachi sin mirar, ni siquiera lo pensó, sabía donde Mikoto ponía esas cosas por que él mismo las usaba.

-Gracias nii-san- dijo Sasuke y salió de la cocina.

Itachi ni respondió, continuó en lo suyo, ya habían pasado veinte minutos desde que Sasuke había venido, ahora estaba cortando un poco de verduras, el agua no se le había quemado, así que solo tenía que… Itachi se detuvo en seco.

-¿para que Sasuke querría eso?- dijo par así mismo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba justo en la puerta de su habitación dejando la estufa encendida.

Abrió la puerta y lo que vio lo dejo helado.

La pequeña niña tenía su osito en sus manos, ¡Su osito!, ese oso que debió haber desaparecido hace mucho, pero ahí estaba, en manos de la pequeña Hinata.

-Mi oso- dijo duramente el Uchiha mayor, mirando a Hianta y Sasuke de manera aterradora.

-Devuélvanmelo- dijo aun más enojado, Sasuke hizo caso omiso a las miradas de Itachi, pero Hinata no, le había dado miedo, así que se lo devolvió.

Itachi se lo arranco enfadado de las manos, miraba a Hinata de manera enfada, cuando Sasuke interrumpió.

-¿quedo mejor no?- dijo alegremente sonriendo.

Itachi lo miro extrañado, entonces reparo en el pequeño oso de peluche, las costuras que el había tratado de arreglar estaban casi perfectas, no tenía ni un solo hilo fuera de lugar, y en su cuello tenía amarrado un listo rojo brillante, y el ojo que estaba a punto de caerse ya estaba en su lugar.

No podía dar crédito a lo que veía, su querido oso se veía mejor que antes, miró a Hinata, y se percato que en el piso, junto a ella, estaban el hilo, la aguja, tijeras y parte del listón.

-¿tú lo arreglaste?- preguntó incrédulo, Hinata sintió.

-¡Era una sorpresa nii-san, pero la arruinaste!- le reclamo Sasuke, Itachi lo miró un momento, y luego miró a Hinata, quien había bajado la mirada, en sus ojos podía ver tristeza, de seguro la había lastimado.

Itachi se acercó, se agacho a su altura y le acarició la cabeza.

-Gracias- dijo sinceramente mientras la abrazaba, Hinata se sonrojo por completo, Sasuke inflo los cachetes molesto y desvió la mirada, odiaba que tocaran a Hinata.

Finalmente Itachi se separo de ella, se levanto y les sonrió a ambos, su sonrisa era radiante, como si su mal humor se hubiera evaporado en el aire.

-Bien- llamo la atención de ambos –bajemos a comer- dijo mientras sonreía, Sasuke y Hinata asintieron, bajaron las escaleras seguidos por Itachi, pero él, antes de salir de la habitación, regreso, se acerco a su cama, y sobre esta coloco el osito de peluche, el cual hasta ahora o tenía nombre, pero ahora ya tenía uno.

-Hinata- dijo al aire y sonrió, ahora su osito se había vuelto una dulce y tierna osita.

**Jojojojo xD**

**Soy muy rara contando este tipo de historias x_x xD**

**Puse a Itachi como protagonista, o sino al menos como el que más participa xD**

**Es que me identifico un poco con él, por que tengo hermano más pequeños que yo :3**

**Pero en fin, me alegro que pudiera terminar el capi xD**

**Me llevo una hora mas o menos escribir esto x____X**

**XD**

**Espero comenten y dejen review :3**

**See ya *O* **


	4. Dulces

**Holap yo de nuevo :3**

**este capi sera un poquito mas corto que los otros **

**participare con este en un concurso asi que deseenme suerte xDDDDDD**

Al fin, vacaciones de primavera, el sol brillaba como nunca, y las aves cantan como siempre

-que aburrido- bufo Itachi desde su ventana recargando su rostro en su brazo.

-¡Si, ya son vacaciones!- se escucho un leve grito infantil, Itachi volteó con pereza para ver a su hermano menor con cara de fastidio, si, Sasuke habían esperado todo este tiempo por estas vacaciones, pero Itachi no, odiaba las vacaciones, por que significaba entrenar hasta morir con su padre.

Sasuke dio un salto de su cama y se lanzo literalmente al closet, sin darle ni los buenos días a Itachi, comenzó a remover las cosas en el, pero un pequeño estruendo acompañado de un grito de ayuda hizo que Itachi dirigiera la vista hacía donde había ido su pequeño hermanito.

-Ese mocoso- dijo por lo bajo mientras se levantaba de su lugar y caminaba al closet, se acerco y vio una pila de ropa y juguetes, y la pequeña cabeza de Sasuke saliendo del montón, con su cuerpo cubierto por todas las cosas.

-Nii-san, ayúdame- dijo Sasuke suplicante, con sus ojos brillosos, Itachi no tuvo mas remedio que ceder, el pequeño sabía controlarlo de cierta manera.

Itachi comenzó a remover las cosas, encontrando hasta lo que creía perdido como la carta que le había mandado una fan suya, la cual creyó haber tirado a la basura.

Finalmente Itachi pudo sacar a Sasuke del fondo, lo miro y le dijo que bajaría a desayunar.

Sasuke asintió y corrió a su cama, mientras Itachi desaparecía de la habitación.

Sasuke espero hasta que Itachi ya no estaba y de sus manos apareció una pequeña pulsera de plata, con un dije de un pequeño corazón, sonrió complacido, le había llevado mucho ahorrar para esa pulsera pero al fin la había comprado, quería verse de la mejor manera hoy.

Ese mismo día comenzaba el festival de primavera, y ya había invitado a Hinata, su mejor amiga, había pasado su cumpleaños y no pude regalarle nada, pero ahora sería diferente.

Volvió a entrar a su closet y de la montaña de ropa y cosas que habían caído sobre él, saco un pequeño kimono, estaba un poco arrugado pero nada que su madre no pudiera arreglar,

Era sencillo, más no simple, de color azul marino con el signo Uchiha grabado en la espalda con unos pequeños peses koy bordados en rojo.

Sonrió y miro su reloj en la mesa de noche, en seis horas él y su madre irían por Hinata para ir al festival, tomo su kimono y la pulsera bajando a gran velocidad las escaleras.

Ya había desayunado, comido al igual que golpeado por Itachi, por estar de desperado aun faltando bastantes horas para el festival, también estaba bañado, peinado, perfumado y demás, su madre había sido muy exagerada con todo.

Estaban ya de camino a la casa de Hinata, sus manos le sudaban, estaba nervioso, quería saber que diría Hinata por la pulsera, ¿le gustaría?, ¿la rechazaría? Su madre le acarició la cabeza al notar el nerviosismo de su pequeño hijo.

-No te preocupes Sasuke, ya veras que le gustara- le dijo con un sonrisa, Sasuke se tensó y se sonrojo a más no poder, ¿Cómo sabía su madre sobre el regalo?, ¿acaso leía la mente o algo así? Mikoto le sonrió complacida, mientras Sasuke desviaba la mirada, la próxima vez no pensaría en nada delante de su madre, tenía la capacidad de leer la mente.

-Llegamos- dijo sonriente, mientras Sasuke se ponía mucho más ansioso, Mikoto toco la puerta y una anciana mujer les recibió, y detrás de esta aparecía Hiashi con su pequeña hija.

-Mikoto-san- Saludo Hiashi con una leve reverencia –que gusto me da verte-

-Hiashi, no tienes que ser tan respetuoso- rió suavemente su madre mientras igualmente hacía una reverencia. Hiashi salió de la casa junto con Hinata. Sasuke al verla le saludo jovialmente, mientras Hinata le sonreía, miro a su padre y este asintió, sonrió alegremente y fue hasta Sasuke saludándolo.

Hiashi y Mikoto caminaron detrás de los dos pequeños, que había comenzado a correr, Sasuke llevaba a Hinata de la mano mientras le contaba todo lo que quería ver con ella en el festival.

Llegaron, los dos tenían expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, todo estaba lleno de colores y olores fantásticos y nuevos, Mikoto y Hiashi llegaron poco después.

-Este año es más grande- dijo Hiashi un poco sorprendido, Mikoto sonrió y se acerco a Sasuke.

-Sasuke pueden ir a ver, pero no vallan muy lejos, Hiashi y yo iremos a dar una vuelta, te quiero aquí en una hora ¿entendido?- sentenció su madre, Sasuke asintió y tomo a Hinata de la mano llevándola lejos de los mayores. Hiashi alzo una ceja mientras miraba a Mikoto, en cambio ella le sonrió, diciéndole que estarían bien.

Sasuke corrió con Hinata a todos los establecimientos, mostrándole su habilidad al ganarle un pequeño pez en un juego, al regalarle un perro le peluche al haber tirado todas la botellas, los dos reían alegremente, faltaba poco para que regresaran con sus padres.

-_Es ahora o nunca_- pensó Sasuke mientras miraba a Hinata en uno de los tantos puestos de dulces en la feria.

-Hi- -Toma Sasuke- le interrumpió Hinata mientras delante de él ponía una bolsa llena de dulces de varios colores, Sasuke la tomó e Hinata le sonrió dulcemente.

-Vamos a esa colina- le dijo alegremente mientras corría hacía ella, con Sasuke detrás, llegaron a la cima y los dos se sentaron, mirando el cielo, Hinata sonreía alegremente, la luna se veía especialmente brillante esa noche, haciéndola ver mucho más bonita que antes, Sasuke sin percatarse comenzó a comer los dulces que le había regalado Hinata, se los comía rápidamente y a puñados, sus ansias eran tales que no podía evitarlo.

Hinata lo miro extrañada, si seguía comiendo así…

-Sasuke-kun- le llamo mientras pasaba una mano frente a sus ojos, Sasuke reacciono con sorpresa haciendo que se comenzara a ahogar con uno de los dulces, Hinata se asustó y comenzó a golpearle la espalda, Sasuke se estaba poniendo azul por la falta de aire, Hinata comenzaba llorar, finalmente le dio un fuerte golpe que hizo que escupiera el dulce homicida.

Sasuke comenzó a toser, mientras sostenía su pecho, estuvo muy cerca, volteo a ver a Hinata, esta tenía los ojos lloros, Sasuke le iba a decir que estaba bien pero en ese momento Hinata se lanzo sobre él, abrazándolo y llorando en su hombro.

-Me asustaste mucho- lloraba en sus brazos, mientras Sasuke le reconfortaba –No me vallas a dejar por favor, no te va ya como mi mamá- sollozaba mucho más fuerte. Sasuke acarició su espalda dulcemente.

-No me iré, estaré siempre contigo- le decía sonriente, mientras Hinata le miraba contenta, finalmente Sasuke de entre sus ropas saco la pulsera, Hinata lo miro extrañada mientras Sasuke ponía la pulsera alrededor de su muñeca.

-Es un regalo- le dijo sonriente, Hinata miró de cerca la pulsera, era muy bonita, sobre todo con el dije en forma de corazón, comenzó a sonreír y se abalanzo de nuevo sobre Sasuke, reglandole un inocente beso.

-Me gusta mucho- dijo dulcemente, mientras Sasuke sonreía como tonto, Hinata le había dado un beso, no podía ser más feliz.

_Al día siguiente _

-Mi estomago me duele- se quejaba Sasuke en su cama, le dolía tanto que no se podía ni mover.

-Ototo-baka- dijo Itachi mirándolo con gracia.

Sasuke lo miró enfadado, mientras su mamá entraba con una medicina en su mano, la cual sabía horrible, puso cara de asco, mientras Itachi sonreía complacido.

Todo por comer tanto dulce.

**Neh**

**otro capi terminado OwO**

**por cierto quede en primer lugar xD**

**en fin**

**espeor que con estas "Vacaciones" que no dieron por el disque virus de la influenza **

**pues espero actualizar mas seguido **

**en fin se cuidan mucho :3**


	5. Lluvia

**Lluvia**

**Alfil estoy viva!!!! O______O**

**XD**

**Perdón pro haber abandonado este fic jeje y los otros**

**Pero es que la inspiración nomas no llegaba x_x**

**Pero en fin**

**Apenas llovió en mi casa y se me ocurrió este capi sasuhina chibis yosh!!**

**xD**

-Ni-san parece que el cielo esta triste- Sasuke miraba a través de la ventana de su habitación las calles y el cielo que brillaban debido a la lluvia que caía en esa tarde y también a la gente corría buscando un refugio.

-¿hmn?- Itachi se levantó de la cama, se había cansado de cambiarle a los canales de la televisión sin en contratar nada bueno que ver, sin muchas ganas miro por la ventana, estaba fastidiado, no solo no había nada que ver en televisión sino que, debido a la fuerte lluvia no podía entrenar a gusto y además siempre que llovía le daba flojera salir.

-No lo se Sasuke, pero espero deje de llover pronto- y sin mas regreso a su cama a leer un libro.

Sasuke miro a su hermano y regreso la vista a la calle, le gustaba como se veía todo con la lluvia, parecía limpio y nuevo.

-¿Cómo estará Hinata?- Sasuke pregunto en voz alta esperando la respuesta de dios o de alguien que solo el escuchara.

-De seguro estará pensando que estas feo- Sasuke miro a Itachi con cara de enfado.

-Comparado conmigo pareces uno de esos pájaros que tiene mamá, además su peinado se parece- Sasuke tenia un tic en el ojo, Itachi le estaba fastidiando la vida.

-Callate aniki, además tu pareces… - Sasuke guardo silencio al sentir la mirada punzante de Itachi.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Sasuke- El aura que se sentía de Itachi le hacia parecer mismísimo Kyubi.

Sasuke se asusto a sobre manera, estuvo a punto de llamarle como su abuelo lo hacía, era con cariño, pero eso no dejaba de molestar al Uchiha mayor.

Pero después de pensarlo sonrió travieso.

-Una pequeña comadreja- susurró divertido, Itachi lo miro asesinamente.

-Ahora si te lo buscaste mocoso- Itachi rodeo con uno de sus brazos el cuello de Sasuke para que no huyera y con la otra restregaba su puño en su cabeza.

-¡Ni-san, no, duele, déjame!- Sasuke trataba de safarze pero le era imposible.

-Sufre Sasuke, sufre- Itachi sonreía de manera siniestra, le gustaba tener el control.

-¡Noooo!- Sasuke jadeo de dolor al no poder huir de Itachi.

-Sasuke, Itachi, bajen es hora de comer- Se escucho la voz de Mikoto, que, como toda madre, su voz tenia un poder misterioso que hacia que sus hijos se detuvieran de lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo.

-Te salvaste de esta Sasuke, pero ten mucho cuidado- Itachi era un joven apacible, tranquilo, y hasta cierto punto aburrido, pero Sasuke hacia del cubo de hielo con patas, mejor conocido como Itachi, perdiera los estribos.

-Tonto- susurro Sasuke sobando su cabeza y acomodándolo levemente su despeinado cabello, dejándolo como de costumbre mientras baja a comer antes de que su madre subiera por el.

Hinata estaba en uno de lo jardines de su casa, resguardándose de la lluvia en un pequeño techo que cubría el pasillo, jugaba con su gato, que era de un color negro noche con una diminuta mancha blanca en su cabeza, justo en el centro.

Utilizaba un pequeño ratón de juguete, anudado con un listón rosa, haciendo que este se moviera y logrando que el gato que ella había llamado "Bigotes" saltara y jugara con el pequeño animal falso, Sasuke le dijo que no era un nombre muy original, pero que el parecía lindo, pero tenia que admitirlo, no se le había ocurrido otro nombre, además su madre se lo había regalado, cuando apenas era un bebé, y justo una semana después su madre había fallecido y ella le había dicho que "bigotes" era un nombre lindo para un gato.

Hinata derramo una lágrima al recordar a su madre, todavía tenia recuerdos de ella, pero Sasuke le había dicho que no debía llorar al recordarla, por que tenía que recordar las cosas buenas, y por ello, al recordarla debería sonreír.

Hinata abrazo a Bigotes con cariño y acaricio su cabeza, miraba el patio donde la lluvia caía en plena tarde, dejando ver el cielo de un color gris claro, mostrando que arriba de todas las nubes grises y negras siempre esta el sol.

Bigotes ronroneo levemente, sacando a la pequeña niña de sus pensamientos, se acurrucó en su pecho, haciendo que Hinata sonriera, acaricio dulcemente su cabeza se percato de la pulsera que nunca se quitaba, recordó cuando se la dio y sonrió y acaricio el dije del corazón con cariño, de pronto un trueno ensordecedor surco al cielo, haciendo que el gato saltara del susto y saliera huyendo, saltando la barda con una facilidad increíble, perdiéndose en al calle.

-¡Bigotes!- grito desesperada sin poder hacer nada para detener al gato.

En ese momento la lluvia comenzó a caer más fuerte, Hinata quería llorar, por que todos se iban de su lado, cerró los ojos con fuerza y a su mente vino la imagen de Sasuke cuando entrenaba, cuando le hablaba, cuando le sonreía, y siempre dándole ánimos y extendiéndole una mano para caminar junto a él.

Pero Sasuke no estaba con ella en ese momento, ya era hora de que se levantara y andará por su cuenta.

Decidida se levanto de donde estaba, corrió a su habitación buscando un impermeable y una pequeña sombrilla, salio al patio y escalo el árbol que estaba cerca de la barda, casi cae, pero Sasuke le había enseñado como utilizar un poco de chakra para sostenerse mejor, cortesía de Itachi que no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Llego a una rama y tomando equilibrio salto a la calle, cayendo a la lodosa calle, lastimándose levemente una rodilla y manchando su ropa de paso.

Se levanto conteniendo sus lágrimas, y limpiando sus ropas, tomos su sombrilla y comenzó su búsqueda sin saber exactamente por dónde empezar

La familia Uchiha había acabado de comer, Fugaku no se encontraba con ellos, ya que el trabajo lo absorvia a sobre manera, así que era común no verlo en la casa, Mikoto se encontraba lavando los trastes, ayudada por Sasuke e Itachi, que muy a pesar, habían accedido, después de todo no es buena idea morder la mano que te alimenta.

-La lluvia cae más fuerte- Itachi miraba a través de la puerta corrediza al patio, el cual no era muy visible debido a la cortina de agua que caía.

Sasuke también miro, una pesadez se apodero de su cuerpo al igual que un sentimiento de angustia y dolor, tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, llenando el silencio del que era presa la casa de los Uchiha, Mikoto seco sus manos y extrañada se dirigió a la entrada, seguida de Sasuke e Itachi.

-Quien vendría con este tiempo tan malo- dijo al aire mientras abría la puerta, el ver quien ira Mikoto abrió los ojos sorprendida al igual que Sasuke e Itachi, en la entrada se encontraba Hiashi, completamente empapado y con una expresión de desesperación.

-Mikoto- pronuncio sin aliento mientras tomaba unos los hombros de la mujer.

-Hiashi, ¿Qué sucedió?- Mikoto tomo el brazo de Hiashi mientras le ayuda a entrar ayudada por Itachi.

-Hinata… ella- Sasuke abrió los ojos a más no poder, ese sentimiento de antes se hizo mucho más grande, al igual que la presión de su pecho.

-No aparece por ninguna lado- Hiashi miró a Mikoto suplicante, mientras ella no podía creerlo, Hiashi tenía la esperanza de que su hija estuviera con los Uchiha, después de todo se había vuelto muy cercana a estos, pero al ver la reacción de Mikoto, se equivoco por completo.

-Pensé que estaría aquí- y mientras Hiashi decía eso el ruido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose fuertemente llamo la atención de todos, e Itachi se percato que Sasuke ya no estaba a su lado.

Hinata se había perdido, llevaba buscando mucho tiempo, posiblemente horas y no había encontrado ni rastro de su gato, ahora si quería llorar, ni el mismísimo Itachi, que le inspiraba seguridad y respeto, podría evitarlo.

Decidió dejar de caminar y se sentó en la base de un árbol, abrazo sus piernas y se cubrió con su paraguas, no fue buena idea el ir ella sola a buscar a Bigotes, le hubiera pedido ayuda a su padre, aunque estaba segura que él la vería con reproche.

Limpio sus lágrimas y miro una pequeña flor que estaba a dos metros de ella, era de color blanco con unos leves toques de morado, esa era la misma flor que Sasuke le había regalado una vez, cuando esta se había caído mientras jugaban, le había acariciado la cabeza y regalado esa flor mientras le decía que no debía llorar por un simple golpe.

Hinata se acerco a la flor y con cuidado se sentó junto a ella, ahora solo podía esperar que Sasuke estuviera a su lado, tomara la flor y se la regalara.

-Sasuke-kun- susurró en un sollozo, creía en él, y siempre creería, por toda la eternidad.

-¿Hinata donde estas?- pregunto Sasuke al aire, llevaba ya un tiempo buscando, la lluvia no paraba y los caminos comenzaban a inundarse, cruzo el puente y se dio cuenta que el rio de Konoha estaba crecido, casi desbordándose, no le importo y continuo su camino, encontraría a Hinata, no importaba como, pero siempre estaría ahí para protegerla.

Itachi corría por las calles, tratando de encontrar algún indicio de Sasuke y la pequeña Hinata, Mikoto y Hiashi habían recurrido a su padre y a la policía de Konoha pero buscarlos, se había dado la alarma de desbordamiento del río, no paraba de llover y el caudal era mucho más rápido y fuerte.

Se detuvo delante del puente y salto a él, en ese momento un estruendo se hizo presente, Itachi salto de nuevo a tierra firme mientras veía como este desaparecía, arrestado por la corriente, miro como este se perdió a lo lejos, chasqueo la lengua de disgusto y continuo su búsqueda.

Sasuke estaba ya completamente cubierto de lodo y barro, se había caído ya varias veces, delante de él se divisaba un bosque y en la base de un árbol podía ver un gato negro, con una mancha en su frente.

-Bigotes- Sasuke corrió hasta él, pero el gato salió huyendo.

-¡Espera!- llamó Sasuke y se introdujo al bosque, siguiendo al animal.

Hinata estaba comenzando a ver borroso, su cuerpo temblaba de manera involuntaria y comenzaba a tener sueño, trataba por todos los medios de mantenerse alerta, pero le era imposible, al agua no le daba tregua y caía sin parar.

Un sonido de ramas rompiéndose se escucho, a lo lejos escuchaba que le llamaban con alegría, pero también con angustia.

Una sombra borrosa se acercaba a ella, primero se asusto, peor al escuchar su voz supo quién era y se abalanzo sobre esta.

-Al fin te encontré, te dije que nunca te dejaría sola- fue lo último que escucho antes de cerrar los ojos y llorar de alegría.

-¡Hinata, Sasuke, ¿Dónde están?!- Itachi gritaba desesperado, pero su voz era opacada por la lluvia que caía, y los truenos que se oían de vez en cuando.

Su capa de misiones estaba empapada, pero aun así conservaba el calor, pero le preocupaban ambos niños.

-_si permanecen mucho tiempo en el agua, ellos podrían_..- su pensamiento fue interrumpido al escuchar claramente el maullido de un gato, lo busco con la mirada y lo encontró sobre la rama de un árbol, le costaba mirarlo pero lo reconoció de inmediato.

-Bigotes- dijo al aire, el gato movió la cabeza y corrió hacía el bosque, Itachi miro extrañado al animal, el gato lo miro y maulló de nuevo, llamándole, Itachi capto el mensaje y siguió al animal hacía el bosque.

Sasuke llevaba a una cansada Hinata en su espalda, llevaba caminado un largo tramo, y comenzaba a cansarse.

-Sasuke-kun- Hinata le llamaba levemente –tengo sueño-

Sasuke se asusto, si Hinata se dormía ahora, tal vez ya no despertaría, su hermano se lo había dicho Itachi, como un consejo para cuando tuviera misiones y que lo mejor era mantener despierta a la persona, hablándole.

-No Hinata, no te duermas- Sasuke se movió tratando de mantenerla despierta

-vamos, dime porque te saliste de tu casa- Sasuke le decía con ánimos, aunque a él mismo le faltaran.

-Buscaba a bigotes, escapo y pensé que me dejaría- Hinata hablaba sin fuerzas, se estaba durmiendo.

-Fue muy tonto de tu parte, para ya verás que lo encontraremos, bigotes te quiere y jamás de abandonara, como yo Hinata, siempre estaré contigo- Sasuke se ruborizo ante lo dicho y miro de reojo a Hinata.

-Yo también te quiero Sasuke-kun, y yo tampoco te dejare- Hinata sonreía sin fuerzas y callo inconsciente en la espalda del pequeño Sasuke.

-¡Hinata!- Sasuke se detuvo y bajo a Hinata de su espalda, la coloco entre sus brazos y le llamaba varias veces sin respuesta.

-Hinata, despierta, no te duermas onegai, Hinata- Sasuke estaba llorando, derrama lagrimas que se confundían con el agua que no dejaba de caer.

-Hinata no me dejes- Sasuke la abrazo mientras le daba un dulce beso en la frente, no la soltaría por nada del mundo, y sin importar que.

-¡Sasuke, Hinata!- Sasuke escucho a lo lejos la voz de Itachi, esperanzado recupero fuerzas, coloco a Hinata de nuevo en la espalda y corrió hacía donde provenía la voz de su hermano mayor.

-¡Ni-san!- se escucho el grito del pequeño Sasuke, Itachi lo busco y lo encontró entre los troncos de los árboles, corriendo hacia él, Itachi sonrió de alegría y corrió hacía él, Sasuke bajo a Hinata con cuidado, estaba a punto de hablarle a Itachi cuando él lo abrazó con amor y felicidad.

Sasuke no comprendía, Itachi derramaba lágrimas de felicidad, era lógico, porque a pesar de todo, de sus peleas y discusiones, Sasuke era el hermano menor de Itachi y por ende le tenía cariño y eso no cambiaria nunca.

-Ni-san, Hinata está mal- Sasuke se separo levemente de Itachi, este miro hacia abajo y miro a Hinata, estaba desmayada.

Se apresuró a tomar sus signos vitales, al parecer se había desmayado del cansancio, pero su temperatura estaba peligrosamente baja, Itachi sacó una manta de entre sus ropas y con ella cubrió a Sasuke, tomo a Hinata en brazos y se inco en el suelo.

-Súbete a mi espalda, nos vamos a casa- Sasuke sonrió, asintió y se subió a su espalda, Itachi puso uno de sus brazos bajo las piernas de Sasuke, y con el otro sostenía a Hinata, cubriéndola con su capa, en cuanto sintió que estaban seguros, comenzó a saltar sobre las ramas de los árboles, siguiendo al camino a su casa, cuando Itachi partió apareció el gato negro, Bigotes, quien observó como se alejaban, maulló y busco otro camino para también ir a casa.

Hinata dejo de sentir frío, se sentía cómoda y bien, aunque un poco cansada, abrió lentamente los ojos tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz del día, miro el techo y se percato que no era el de su habitación, abrió los ojos sorprendida y se enderezó en su cama asustada, analizo con la mirada la habitación, buscando algo conocido pero nada, estaba a punto de llorar cuando Sasuke entro a la habitación con una caja de leche de chocolate con un popote para tomar.

-¿Sasuke-kun?- Hinata le llamó, haciendo que Sasuke levantará la vista y mirara a la pequeña niña, que estaba más delgada de lo normal, Sasuke se quedo sin habla, sonrió y corrió hasta su cama, lanzándose sobre esta y abrazándola.

-¡Hinata, al fin despertaste!- gritó alegre mientras le miraba sonriente y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Hinata se sonrojo por el abrazo del pelinegro y lo abrazo de vuelta, lo último que recordaba era el haber hablado con Sasuke y el haberle dicho que le quería, como él a ella.

Hiashi estaba fuera de la habitación del hospital, junto a él estaba Mikoto, tomando su mano para darle ánimos, Itachi estaba recargado en la pared, su rostro era de preocupación, pero conservaba su distancia, Fugaku había hecho el reporte de los sucedido, y había ido a coordinar la reconstrucción del puente que se había llevado la corriente, el cual Itachi necesitaba cruzar para regresar, pero se las arreglo para tirar un árbol viejo con su Katon, y poder utilizarlo como puente provisional.

-Es mi culpa, nunca debí dejarla sola- Hiashi se lamentaba del estado en que se encontraba Hinata ahora, lleva tres días inconsciente y casi muere de hipotermia.

-No Hiashi, no debes culparte, fue un accidente, pero lo bueno es que está bien ahora- Mikoto apretó su mano para animarle, y le sonrió con dulzura, Hiashi le miró y asintió, Mikoto tenía razón, solo faltaba esperar.

Sasuke paso de largo de su Madre y Hiashi entrando a la habitación de Hinata, Sasuke no quería separarse por nada del mundo de la pequeña niña, y Hiashi se lo había permitido, después de todo, fue él quien la encontró.

-Gracias Mikoto, por todo- le dijo Hiashi mientras le regalaba una sonrisa de agradecimiento, mientras Mikoto le sonreía de vuelta, después de la muerte de la madre de Hinata, Mikoto estuvo al lado de Hiashi, como su mejor amiga, porque siempre fue así, ambos eran amigos, desde mucho antes.

-¡Hinata, al fin despertaste!- se escucho el grito del pequeño Sasuke, haciendo que Mikoto y Hiashi entraran al igual que Itachi.

Los tres vieron como los dos niños se abrazaban con cariño y felicidad.

Hiashi se acerco a la cama de Hinata y le miro, Hinata se separo de Sasuke y se sonrojo.

-Oto-san, yo…- Hiashi no dejo terminar a Hinata, él le había abrazado, y escondía su cara en su pequeño cuello.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso Hinata, por favor- Hiashi trataba de contener las lágrimas mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a Hinata.

-No soportaría perderte- Hiashi beso dulcemente su frente y acaricio su cabeza.

Hinata no comprendía la actitud de su padre, nunca había sido tan afectivo con ella, pero de algún modo, se sentí muy bien.

-Lo prometo oto-san- dijo correspondiendo el abrazo del hombre y sonriéndole.

Mikoto miraba la escena con ternura mientras sonreía, Itachi también sonreía de alegría y Sasuke también, a pesar de todas las cosas, todo termino bien para Hinata y Sasuke.

En la Azotea de enfrente se podía ver a un gato negro, que miraba la escena que hacían ambos Hyuggas, ronroneo moviendo la cola y se perdió en los tejados de las casas, su trabajo había terminado.

**Terminado!**

**xD**

**No sé porque se me ocurrió esta fumada, pero bueno, algo de drama y misterio tenía que pasar no?**

**En cuanto al gato no se porqué se me ocurrió meterlo, pero dense una idea de cuál es su papel aquí jejeje**

**Neh ahora que me dí cuenta, parece que estoy haciendo un HiashixMikoto jajaja**

**Y Fugaku nunca aparece xDDDDDDD**

**Es raro pero no era mi intención, les juro que me acabo de dar cuenta xD**

**En fin, espero les haya gustado de este capi y nos leemos después ;D**

**Chayo!**


End file.
